


Tokyo Ghoul: You're My Ghoul {Juuzou X Reader X Kaneki}

by JennyGirlGaming



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tokyo Ghoul, F/M, Ghouls, Romance, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 13:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7104625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennyGirlGaming/pseuds/JennyGirlGaming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are a worker of the CCG Hunter's force. After Graduation, Juuzou and yourself wandered out into the alley way of a nearby coffee shop that you enjoy. Upon discovery of two ghouls bickering about food, Juuzou helped you kill them off as 'training', but training had gone wrong as it seemed you killed one of the ghoul's friend. You got stabbed and fused with a ghoul that is half of what he is. <br/>How will Juuzou feel about being fused with Kaneki...?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tokyo Ghoul: You're My Ghoul {Juuzou X Reader X Kaneki}

I sat down in the back of the CCG class room. Watching as the teacher thought of different ways of killing those damn forsaken ghouls… I hardly cared for these sort of lectures… Maybe it was because of heard it over and over, maybe it was because I was graduating tomorrow, or maybe… It was because one of those idiotic hell spawns killed both of my parents when I was young…   
When I was about the age of sixteen, I was walking home from school. I was so happy to go and see my parents, due to it being my birthday and all. My mother said she was going to throw me a huge celebration due to it being a stepping stone in my life. But, rather than being surprised with a cake filled with lovely icing, I was greeted by… splattered walls of blood. I heard low grunting and savage chewing of sort. I turned the corner to find someone eating the remains of my dead parents corpses. I was traumatized harshly… I moved back and seem to have struck a silver plate down. The ghoul noticed the noise, his red eyes gleamed while staring at my direction. I wanted to run away and scream, but I was frozen in place. The demon charged at me like a savage beast hunting for his prey. I thought I was a goner for sure, to meet the same fate as my beloved parents. That was… until HE came in to rescue me…   
There he was... A miniature set of red threads that appear to be two x’s are stitched below his right eye. One below his bottom lip and a line of several stitching threads from his upper neck downward, and several more around his right arm and hand. The attire the boy wore consisted of a white suit with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, most likely a tactic to show off his stitches. Left, halfway buttoned and polka dotted red suspender that supported his black pants and a pair of red slippers. Oh, the boy’s name? His name WAS Rei, but one of the ladies he stayed with from long ago renamed him… Now, his name is Juuzou. Juuzou was a young-male, his skin is still pale till this very day. He has pure shoulder length white hair, with red hair pins that form the Roman numerals of XIII. His eyes are pure red and with his hard work, he grew bags under his eyes.   
I knew Rei… ahem… Juuzou from long ago. We resigned at the same school, we were very close. But, one day he just… stopped coming to school. I thought, maybe he had to transfer. But, none of the teachers spoke of him… I was so sad and lonely. And on this very day, I was happy to see my beloved friend once again…   
Every since that day, I have resigned with Juuzou, he thought I couldn’t take care of myself all by my lonesome, not having my family anymore… He took me into his own home, it wasn’t all fine and dandy than my own, but it’s at least something… I felt really bad that Juuzou, being the same age as I am, had to take care of all the necessary needs. He said it was fine and he always seemed so cheerful. I mean, he was always like that when we were younger, but this… He isn’t happy, I can tell… Through that joyful smile, there was a child crying out in pain and insanity, that just wants to be set free… To be happy once again…   
I took the job of a Ghoul Hunter to get revenge along side, it has a wonderful pay to help Juuzou with. Hopefully we could go somewhere for vacation… I was thinki-   
*Bell rings*   
“Oh, is class over already?” I mumbled out loud. I started to walk out of the classroom before the teacher stopped me. “Ms. L/N”   
Oh great, am I in trouble…?   
“ Yes…?” I turned to my teacher with a bit of a worrisome face, “You know, you’re an ace in my class, you have the highest score than the rest…” His face was dead serious. “But, I’m sure Juuzou will be pleased to have you as a wife.” His face lightened up into a chuckle. I gave him a really? Face as he laughed, “Oh, I believe it is obvious that you adore him.” He chuckled at me. I grumbled under my breath and walked out, hearing his voice shout out from down the halls, “ Take good care of him Y/N!!! He’s a hard one to deal with!!!”   
I sighed and made my way to Juuzou’s office.   
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
I opened the door and walked in, “Hey, Juuzou!!! You here!!!???” I called out and scanned around the room, “Huh, guess he’s not he-“ Suddenly, a man with a masked face came from behind his desk and lunged himself at me, “Raaaahhhh!!!” I took action and dodge, jumping on his back to pin him down, I pulled off his mask and smiled, “Hey Juuzou.” I chuckled as he got a bit pouty. “Oh, it’s no fun when you don’t get scared.” The 20 year old pouted and got me off of him. “You do it EVERYDAY, ya know I would’ve caught on.” I chuckled at his pouty face. “It was only to train you…” He sighed and continued to do some paper work, “So, you’re going to graduate tomorrow?” Juuzou smiled at me as he wrote. “Yeah, I’m so excited!!! I can finally work along side the CCG force!!!” I cheered out loud as I out my hands on his table. “Heh, I have a surprise for you.” He chuckled a bit evilly, “What is it?” I asked, cheering of joy. “You’ll have to wait til tomorrow.” He chuckled, hiding a case behind him.   
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
It was finally time to go upstage and get my Ghoul Hunting degree. I smiled out of pure joy, I was the last of my class to go up. “Y/N L/N” The speaker called out, I hastily made my way up onto the stage, “Now, Ms. L/N is a grade ace student who preformed magnificently in our classes. Now, a word from one of our upper workers.” The announcer moves away as Juuzou came upon stage and carried something out for me. “Is that..?” I said in awe as he held up a white case, wrapped with a red bow. “You see, I have looked out for Y/N for more than three years, she had been through a lot and I took her in as my own and she did a marvelous job. And to congratulated her, here I have a weapon of my recent killing!!!” He held up the case as everyone cheered. He then looked at me and smiled, “I’m so proud of you, tonight, we’ll go ghoul hunting.” Juuzou’s face enlightened with a bit of sadisticism. I smiled back at him, nodding my head and hugged him.   
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
We were watching an alley way corner, newrby a coffee shop I sometimes like to go to. “What are we doing here?” I looked at Juuzou who was intently watching the empty alley way. “Oh, this? This is where all the exciting things happen!!!” He looked at me with a big grin upon his face. “A place where all the fun happens…?” I then heard low grunts and savage growls. I watches as two ghouls fight over a limb that was on the ground. “What are you doing here in MY territory?” The ghoul’s raspy voice growled out low. “This isn’t your territory!!!” A female ghoul growled out. “Let’s get the party started.” Juuzou leapt out of the corner I was hiding in. I watched as he frantically fought with the two, I never seen him kill two off like this before, his grace, agility, movements… It was all so coordinated… Juuzou then killed one off, he leaned back to face me. “You wanna help me kill one?” He smiled, blood splattered all over his face. I started to have remembrance of my parents death… I smirked at him finally, “Alright.” I charged at the ghoul, but it didn’t want me to get a easy target. It moved quickly, turning away from me, my heavy tail like staff took a whip at the demon, it missed and caused a big hold in the wall. I tried to do several more attacks to it, but it kept moving. “Damn demon, stay still.” I muttered, taking several whips at it once more. Juuzou then smiled at me, stopping my hand from whipping, “Watch the master.” Juuzou then rushed at the ghoul, cutting its head off in one hit. I watched as the ghouls head rolled towards my feet.   
Juuzou smiled at me as he drew near me. Then, I seen some sort of tentacles behind him. It was…   
Oh no…   
I charged at Juuzou and jumped over him, letting the ghoul take several stabs at me before it relinquished it’s harsh desires. Juuzou then looked at me, dropping to his knees as he did.   
I couldn’t really see, my vision was blurred as my hazy vision became blacked. The only thing I could see was Juuzou fighting off a demon with white hair, crazed eyes. I see a familiar head roll near me.  
Is that..? Touka…?   
Author’s Note: I rushed it, sorry if it isn’t as good as what you’d expect… T.T Anyways, hope you enjoy this one!!! See you all in the next one, buh-bye!!!


End file.
